


Reunions

by TopazTeardrop



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Camp Halfblood - Freeform, Chiron - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Grover Underwood - Freeform, I havent read trials of apollo so if this clashes ignore it, Oneshot Series, Reunion, can be read as a story, feel good, grover underwood deserved better in the HoO series, happy tears, light percabeth, one shots, percy jackson - Freeform, soft angst?, uhhh what else, where was he
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazTeardrop/pseuds/TopazTeardrop
Summary: Because we didn’t get all the reunions that we deserved (we didn’t get any, really). So I took it upon myself to write how I think our heroes reunited with the family and friends they left behind. These stories can be read stand-alone, but they do follow one timeline.This was written Before Trials of Apollo so these are my own take on how the reunions should go.





	1. Chiron and Grover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter focuses on Percy and Annabeth reuniting with Chiron and Grover immediately after the war with Gaea ends. Enjoy!

The explosion was blinding. Everyone who had time looked away, those who didn’t were left seeing spots for the next few hours. But they all knew what the explosion had meant: Gaea had been defeated. The fighting ceased to watch the large ball of fire erupt in the sky, then all eyes watched the two figures falling from the sky only to be caught by two roman eagles. Jason and Piper. The pair was carried to safety.  
After that, cleanup began. Romans and greeks alike worked under Reyna’s direction, splitting into teams of monster cleanup, treating injuries, and the morose task of retrieving the fallen. The mood, needless to say, was somber.  
Annabeth made her way to the porch of the Big House. For a moment, she stood and stared. The place was in shambles. The roof was on fire in small areas where flaming debris had landed. Similar debris littered the porch and surrounding grass, and there wasn’t a single window that hadn’t been smashed. Slowly, she turned and faced the rest of camp. Once again, death and carnage had taken its toll on her beloved home. She knew both camps took heavy casualties. Many of her siblings lost their lives. Her second in command, Malcolm, was gone with too many others. She felt tears well in her eyes.  
Annabeth was so lost in her train of thought that she didn't notice Percy until he slipped his hand into hers. She jumped in surprise.  
“It’s okay, just me.” he reassured. Squeezing her hand. Silently, she squeezed back. After all that just happened, the war being won, the lives being lost, it was such a small gesture. But it was enough. It was reminder that they made it through together, they were together.  
They sat on the steps of the Big House for a long time, neither of them spoke. The looked out over their home until the door behind them swung open. The two turned around to the sounds of hooves against the wood patio.  
Annabeth stood up. “Chiron.”  
“Hello child.” He had a small, tender smile on his face.  
Annabeth raced into his arms and hugged him tightly. He returned it with love, putting a comforting hand on her hair. “Not such a child anymore.”  
Percy was standing too, and he had tears in his eyes. It had been so long since he had seen his teacher he didn’t know what to say. Annabeth pulled away and laughed weakly, wiping away tears. Chiron turned his gaze to Percy and he felt his chest swell. He walked shakily towards Chiron who reached out to cup his face. “Percy.” Chiron's face was full of compassion and pride. “I had feared,” Chiron said slowly, “That I may never see you again. Welcome home.”  
“Glad to be home.”  
Percy put his arms around the centaur and hugged him tightly. Annabeth joined him and for a moment they stood there embracing each other. When they seperated, Chiron had each of them by the hand.  
“You too have much to tell me,” he stated. “And we have much to take care of.”  
Chiron got a twinkle in his eye “But first” he continued. “I think there’s someone who wants to see you.” He tilted his head to someone behind the pair. Before they could turn to look, Percy was nearly thrown off his feet by a wall of curly fur.  
“PPPEEEERRRRCCCCYYYY!!!!” Grover was hugging Percy so tightly Percy couldn’t breathe. It took him a moment to register before he gladly returned the embrace, hugging his oldest friend back so hard, he heard a pop. He was laughing; they were both laughing. Before he knew it, Percy’s arms were empty and Grover had sprung onto Annabeth, who was hugging him so hard Grover’s hooves left the porch. After a moment Grover started hacking and hitting Annabeth’s shoulder.  
“Okay, tapping out, tapping out!” Annabeth put him down and he straightened out his shirt, mumbling “gods Annabeth I just survived all that and I’m nearly killed by a hug. Irony.” She just laughed.  
He squared his shoulders and Percy could see how his friend had grown. His goatee was fuller and longer, and his voice was less squeaky. Grover caught his breath and pitched into a ramble.  
“We were so worried about you guys! After we heard you were in Tartarus I couldn’t sleep but I had so much to do here and we had to prepare for attacks and I’ve missed you guys so much I don’t know what I do without you and-”  
“Okay, Grover, Okay!” Annabeth laughed. “We’re back now.”  
“We missed you too man.” Percy put an arm around his friend, who was hastily wiping tears that had welled up. “I mean, Annabeth and I are good for nothing without our protector.”  
Annabeth reached out and took the satyr’s hand. She had tears in her eyes too. “I’m glad you’re okay.”  
“That I’m okay?! Look at you too. All beat up and bruised, I’m surprised you’re still standing.”  
Percy shrugged. “Yea well what else is new.”  
Grover chuckled, and then the three of them started laughing even harder until they were crying. Grover pulled them into a hug again and they stood there laughing and crying and hugging. Percy felt a warmth spread through his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was back at camp, but being together with Grover and Annabeth he finally felt like he was home, and everything would be okay.  
Chiron rested a hand on Percy’s shoulder.  
"Come inside, lets get you all cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this or want me to more, please leave any comments they really help. And suggest any reunions that you want to see!


	2. Percy, Sally, Annabeth and Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth goes with Percy as he reunites with his mother and her Fiance Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy cries a lot when he sees his mom its totally in character if you disagree kindly square up

Percy stood in front of his mother’s apartment door. It was a weird feeling to know that she was so close, just on the other side of a thin wall. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he had no idea why. Maybe he was nervous? No it was probably excitement. Yea, he was excited! He was going to see his mom, after all this time…  
“Hey” Annabeth squeezed his hand, bringing him back into the moment. “You with me?  
“Yea, yea no I’m good.” He cleared his throat and straightened his shirt before glancing at Annabeth. She was smiling, and her eyes had a kind glow. It was clear she was as excited as Percy. He felt himself smile back. “Let’s do this.”  
He raised his fist and knocked.  
After a few moments they could hear footsteps on the other side, then the door opened.  
Sally Jackson looked collected, but exhausted. Despite the shadows under her eyes, her hair was brushed out of her face and she wore a casual blouse and jeans. However just a glance told Percy stress had aged her. She had new wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes, and her brown hair had streaks of grey that weren’t there before.   
To Percy she had never looked better.  
“Hey mom, I’m h-”  
Before he could finish, he had arms around him. Percy was hit with the smell of cotton and faint vanilla and before he could think he was squeezing her back, hunching over to bury his face in her shoulder. A dam broke and he started shaking as tears streamed down his face and soaked his mom’s shirt. For the first time since before he was taken, he fully grasped how tense and afraid he had been. From being dropped in New Rome to the journey through Tartarus Percy had tried to keep it all under wraps, refusing to even acknowledge his own fear. Something about being back in his mom’s arms tore all of that down, and he felt everything pour out of him as his mother’s embrace filled him the reassurance that everything would be alright.   
They stayed like that for a long while, mother and son clinging to one another, worried that when they let go the other would vanish. Finally Sally took a deep breath and held her son at an arm’s length. She was crying; they were both crying. She reached out and brushed away some of Percy’s tears with her thumb, cupping his cheek with her hand.   
“I missed you,” Percy’s voice was thick with tears “so much”  
Sally nodded, her lips pressed in a smile “I know, baby. I know”   
Percy laughed and tried to wipe away the tears before his mother pulled him back again for a more lighthearted hug. This time there were no tears. Just smiling.   
It was a brief hug, and once it ended Sally turned to look at Annabeth. Her throat got tight when she smiled at Sally, but before she could open her mouth Sally hugged her too. Tears sprung to her eyes as she warmly returned the embrace.  
“I told you I’d find him.” She said.  
“I never doubted you would.” Sally took her by the hands, locking eyes with her. Her eyes shone with pride. “I’m so happy you’re home safe.”  
“Sally, is everything okay out there?” the voice came from deep in the apartment. Sally gasped.  
“Gods, Paul is going to be so excited to see you two!” She whispered to them before yelling over her shoulder, “It’s okay honey, just a moment!” She hurriedly waved the pair into her apartment. “Come in, come in!”  
The three of them shuffled into the apartment entryway, waiting by the door. “Paul?” Sally called excitedly, “There’s someone here to see you.”   
A somewhat disheveled Paul Blofis emerged from down the hall. Initially he was confused, his eyebrows furrowed as his vision adjusted to see his unexpected guests. But once he saw Percy he froze, eyes wide. He glanced at Sally who was beaming, then back at Percy and Annabeth. After a moment he broke into the widest smile and let out a loud laugh, rushing Percy and scooping him into the biggest, daddest hug the world ever saw. Percy couldn’t help but laugh too. He’d missed Paul, and the bear hug gave Percy a warm, happy feeling in his chest.  
“It’s so great to have you home Percy, we’ve been so worried!” he said, releasing him. “Chiron called with updates when he could but sitting and waiting was jut... Awful.”   
“I’m sorry to make you wait so long.” Percy replied, smiling.   
Paul just shook his head. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, I’m sure it takes time to save the world. Speaking of saving,” He turned to face Annabeth, beaming. She couldn’t help but swell with pride at his smile. “Goodness knows what would’ve happened to us all without this hero.” He hugged her too, saying. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.”   
“It was my pleasure.” she said as Paul released her.  
Sally moved to the kitchen, and beckoned for the others to follow. “I think we all should sit down so we can talk, we have an awful lot of catching up to do.” Percy, Annabeth and Paul all took a seat around the table while Sally rummaged around in the fridge.  
“I don’t even know where to start!” Said Paul. “I’m sure you two have been through a lot.”  
Percy took Annabeth’s hand. “I’m not really sure where to start either,” he replied, “It all happened so fast, and so long ago…”  
Finally Sally closed the refrigerator with a foil covered plate that she set in the center of the table. “Slow down a minute,” she told the table, taking a seat next to her son. “Why don’t we start here?” She looked at Percy with a smile and nodded her head towards the plate.  
He peeled back the foil to reveal a dozen sea blue cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to write more but the comments on the last chapter asked for this so I hope you all like it. Let me know what else I should do! Please comment they really help motivate me to write. Also sorry if Paul seemed out of character I have no idea how to write for him.


End file.
